


Hi guys, long time no see

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune, Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: read the thing
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Hi guys, long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, READ THE THING.

hey guys so its been so long and i havent been writing but i saw the trailer for deltarune chapter 2 and i am super excited and upsett, so i will be writing a deltarune fanfic next with susie and kris/chara (im still shook).

if you have any questins ask in the comment section below and ill see you soon!


End file.
